moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Toulouse Le'Cainte
Toulouse Le'Cainte, or Toulio, is a bruiser that works with The Citrine Eagles, Snowcap Brigade. He is known to travel a lot between Stormwind City and Ironforge sometimes using the roads and tunnels or the Deeprun Tram. No one who sees him really knows why, and those who have asked are met with vague responses. Just ask his sister. Lately he hasn't been seen traveling as much since his reuniting with her, Claire Le'Cainte. Who also convinced him to join The Citrine Eagles. Appearance Toulio is around average in height at 5'11", besides being slightly thin he is very fit and muscular. As well as having a sharp jaw and prominent cheek bones. He has dirty blonde hair, buzzed on the sides, and pulled into a bun on the back of his head. The only piercing he has is a small silver ball on his tongue. Along with his only visible tattoo, a rose with a snake wrapped around it on the back of his hand. It seems to be covering up a tattoo that use to be there. His other tattoos are hidden under his armour and depending on what he's wearing you can see more. On his upper arms and shoulders is Pandaren writing, wrapping all the way around. His last tattoo is a smiley face with a small flower next to it on his butt, a dare, obviously. Wardrobe When in combat Toulio wears leather gear with some fur. He often wears gloves and boots plated with metal. He usually wears the Eagle tabard and a Monk belt from his short-lived training. When he's relaxing he wears a tunic with the sleeves ripped off and some linen pants or shorts, that's right, shorts, he's got some nice legs. Weapons Toulio uses boxing gloves that have found a new and exciting purpose, weapons. The 'Magical Gloves or Spikes That Poke,' are his go-to weapons, modified with spikes on the fingers, back of hand, and knuckles. He use to use a staff but hasn't been seen using it for years, since he's much better with his hands. And no, they aren't actually magical, it's just the name. Personality Toulouse is often loud and snarky when talking to people he likes to be around. When in battle, he's quiet, but still just barges in most of the time. With his friends or people he feels comfortable around he's humorous and charming, always keeping the scene lively. He's a rather confident person and doesn't let anything get him down, at least not for very long. He's a 'what ever' kind of person and depending on who you are, cares for you! History (WIP) Toulouse grew up in Lakeshire, a small town in the Redridge Mountains. His family was rather tight knit, his father, Elijah a local fisher man and his mother Myra, a seamstress. Along with his sister and best friend, Claire. They had a large age gap between them but still got along very well and were extremely close up until she moved. Toulio became more of a trouble maker than he already was when Claire moved away, he left Redridge when he was in his early teens and found his way to Westfall to find work, mostly because the city "was too good for him." He worked at the Saldean's farm for a few days before hearing about the The Defias Brotherhood from a local town he visited to get some flint. Feeling the same anger they did about the city folk, he joined their brotherhood, and worked under one of Edwin's under-command's, Morgan the Collector. He stopped writing to his sister, stopped pressing flowers, stopped contact with anyone who knew him before now. He mainly did work as an errant boy, a special kind that involved weapons, fists and blood...the dirty work. He did this for a number of years until the mines were raided and most of the brotherhood and Edwin VanCleef were killed. Luckily, and surprisingly, Toulouse escaped out a secret back entrance before the raid could reach that deep into the mines. He made his way quickly to the beach as others in front and behind him ran in all different directions. He began swimming, thinking, "They'll never find me out here." He swam for hours and eventually washed up at the Stormwind Docks, where he dwelled for a few days before venturing into the city once more to look for work. Following his trouble-making roots he found himself wrapped up in a broker network within Stormwind and the Eastern Kingdoms. For a long time he worked for a Blood Elf cartel for Bloodthistle but eventually left due to new management. He was wanted by them for years because he stole a large about of "product," but recently repaid the debt and killed an old friend while doing it. He was in the broker buisness for years, until, he regained contact with his sister and she convinced him to join The Citrine Eagle and give up his shady buisness and thieving ways. Although he gave up most of it he still is a middle man for some of his friends, particularly ones who got him out of bad spots. Currently, Toulio is working in the Snowcap Brigade section of the Citrine Eagles with his sister. But most of the time he's found adventuring and exploring the city and where ever else you may see him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Stormwindian